Don't Say You Love Me
by Ayaika Chan
Summary: Vegeta denies his love for Kakarot, and breaks his heart by pushing him farther and farther away meanwhile. If Vegeta accepts these feelings one day, will Kakarot still have him? YAOI COMPLETE
1. Phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I claim it. I don't own shit for a matter of fact. 

A-Chan: So, I'm adding another story because my other ones are almost complete. I have to keep up,

y' know? So I hope you enjoy this one, another Vegeta/ Goku fiction. I love them just too much to write others. This one will be a change from my others, it's not depressing like them. I am sure it will be sad at some point, but it's meant to be a cute little romance fiction. This one is in the POV of Vegeta.

Warnings: Yaoi and lemons, cursing maybe. 

****= flashbacks

__

Italics= thoughts

-----------------------------------------------

My phone rings as I sit with my breakfast and coffee. It shocks me, and I nearly spill all the coffee over myself. _Dammit! _I growl. 

_Who the hell could that be so early? _

My whole family is asleep except me. It is about five o'clock in the morning. I answer the phone quickly so that it will not wake up my wife. 

" What do you want?" My usual greeting. 

" Vegeta, it's me, Goku." 

" What do you want Kakarot, you dog! You almost woke up my family!" 

" I am sorry.. I just wanted to ask you something." 

" Shoot." 

" Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to spar with me. I don't have anyone to spar with anymore because Goten is too busy with his girlfriend. And Gohan, well he's too busy with his wife and child.." 

" Yea, whatever Kakarot. Damn half-breeds of yours have gone soft," I grunt. 

" So what do you say, you up for the challenge?" 

" Ha. Much of a challenge, Kakarot. But, sure. I'll battle you, I need to train more." 

" Alright, I'll meet you where we used to spar." 

We hang up. 

_Hmm. _I scratch my chin. _It's been a long time since I have battled with Kakarot. I wonder why now? _

I walk to my room and quickly put on my Saiyan armor. I glance at Bulma, and make sure to stay quiet. I don't want to wake her up, and I don't want her to nag at me. 

It was about two years ago that we sparred last. We haven't sparred since then because of a certain incident that made us both feel awkward. 

**** 

I sit breathing heavily after an hour-long spar with Kakarot. It was very intense, and I was sweating like crazy. It was a great workout. 

Kakarot sit next to me, fiddling with his sash. He wanted to go at it once more, though we were both already tired. He stands up and reaches out a hand to help me up. I take his hand and stand up quickly. 

" So are you ready?" He asks. 

" Of course," I grin. 

" Well, you better be prepared, because I won't hold back." 

" Ha. I am ready for anything you have Kakarot." 

Kakarot places a hand on my shoulder, " Indeed, my old friend." 

I give him a strange look. Now this is an awkward position to be in with him. Him and I never get along too well.. 

Kakarot looks me in the eye and I can feel his emotions stirring. I wonder what is wrong with him. _Did his wife and him get in a fight again? _They always did, and when they did, he always left his home to train. _That is probably it. _

Kakarot smiles at me and I see a familiar happiness in his eyes. But it looks like more. 

_What is going on here? _

" Um.. Are we going to start Kakarot?" I ask, a little confused. 

As soon as I speak these words, Kakarot has his lips to mine. My eyes widen in udder shock, and I grab his shoulders. I am about to pull him away, but I don't. 

_What the hell is going on here? Is he kissing me? Am I letting him? _

Yes, I let him kiss me. I didn't do anything about it either. I just let him. I could feel both of our emotions stirring like crazy. I had feelings for him before, that were slightly more than friend feelings, but nothing like this! 

_Does Kakarot think we are more then friends? _

Kakarot still kisses me, and I let him. His hands brush against my cheeks, when I finally come to. I pull away from him quickly and back up as far as I can get before my back is up against a tree. His eyes give it all away. 

_He likes me.. More than a friend even. _

But the whole time.. I let him do that. I didn't try to stop him. Is there something wrong with me? Do I have feelings for him? _No, that is crazy. I have a wife and a child, I can't have feelings for Kakarot. He is just a foolish man. _

I stand staring at him in the eyes. His feelings are definitely apparent in them. I do not bother saying anything, for I am still kind of in shock. _Did I ever lead him on or something? _

Kakarot finally realizes the consequences of what he did. 

" Vegeta I-" He starts. 

I do not bother to stay and listen to what he has to say. I am shocked, and appalled. I am embarrassed . I turn and take off into the sky, heading home. I can feel Kakarot's disappointment. 

After I left, I felt disappointed myself. I should have asked him what that meant. I should have explained to him that I did not have feelings for him. 

" That was sick." I say to myself when really inside my emotions are still fluttering. 

Kakarot.. It can't be. He must just be confused or something. There must be something going on with him that would make this happen. He can't _like_ me.

****

And that was the last I ever heard of him until today. 

_Will I be able to face him again without feeling awkward or embarrassed? _ I hope so. He is a great challenge for me. 

__

But.. _This is going to be strange. _I hope more than anything that he will not bring it up. I hope that he will not do anything similar to it anymore. I hope he has just forgot about it. 

_But why haven't I? _

---------------------------------------------------------

So, what you think? Continue? I dunno. Review please! I wonder if Vegeta really does have those feelings for Goku.... hmm... What is going to happen when they see each other again? I dunno, and neither will you until you review, cus then I'll update. Thanx for your time! 

Ja ne! 

A-Chan


	2. It meant nothing

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat: DO NOT own Dragon ball z. :D

A-Chan: So, here is the next chapter. Woo hoo that took forever! Well, not really.. but fan fiction was like down for a couple of days I think.. so that kind of delayed it all! Well, I hope you guys like this! I am going to continue it I think! ^.^

-------------------------------------------------------

I don't know why I can't forget what Kakarot did. Maybe something about it still irks me. Or maybe I feel something for him? I have always got a strange feeling deep inside when he came around. I just never knew what it was supposed to mean. But that's crazy. I have a wife and children. I can't have feelings for another male? I mean, it was normal back on our planet, but society doesn't really accept it here. It seems foolish. 

My stomach flutters. It was just a kiss, right? It couldn't have meant anything. 

I run outside and take off into the sky. I feel Kakarot's ki, and feel it spiking. He is already preparing. _Should I ask him about the kiss? _I see him in the field below. 

" Hello Vegeta!" He shouts. 

" Hello Kakarot." 

" How are you, old friend? Long time no see!" He asks as he pats me on the back. 

" I am fine." 

" So, you want to get started?" 

" Actually, I was hoping you could answer a question... It's kind of silly... but..." 

" Sure, ask away!" He laughs as he sits in the grass. 

" I was wondering Kakarot.. I mean, I was curious. Do you remember like.. two years ago, when we were sparring...?" 

" Yes I think so..." He pauses, " Oh.. that.... Well.. what did you want to know about it?" 

" I wanted to know why you did it.. I wanted to know what it meant, I was very confused, and I want to make sure it does not happen again." 

" You act like it was so terrible Vegeta. It seemed to me like you didn't mind it. I mean, you did _let _it happen." He says and raises a brow. 

" I did not, that is foolish!" I shout. 

" You did, no use denying it. Now maybe you can tell me what that meant?" 

I frown and cross my arms. 

" Why don't we forget about it?" 

" I have, but you have not. That must mean it meant something." 

" Shut up! Let's just battle and get it over with!!" 

Kakarot stands up and adjusts his sash around his waist. He looks up at me and gets into a fighting stance. He powers up quickly and grins. He puts up a hand and motions me over. 

I power up quickly and fly at him. _What a fool. _I punch and kick, and we battle at nearly the same level. _Is he holding back? _

I throw a fist at him and he catches it. I throw the other, and he catches that also. He throws his head forward to slam against mine, and we stand in this position for a moment. 

" You're holding back." I say with slight anger. 

" You're right." He says as his hand releases mine and lands on my lower back. 

He pulls me close and looks into my eyes. " There is something about that kiss that I remember now. It did mean something. To me at least. I have had feelings for you for the longest time, I just.. never told you. But think nothing of it, if it bothers you." 

He lets me go. I back up in shock and slam into a tree. I ignore that and look at him. _How awkward. _

" This is foolish Kakarot, you don't have feelings for me! You have a wife, children, and even a grandchild! It's foolish." 

" I know I have a family, and they mean the world to me. But I feel something between us.. I have always felt it.." 

" That's stupid, and disgusting Kakarot! Don't ever say that again!" 

" Oh come on Vegeta, you can't say you don't have feelings for me, I felt them. I felt your feelings when I kissed you. It's like we were connected momentarily. I felt it and saw it... Now please.. tell me the truth.. do you have feelings for me? Don't leave me standing here after I just poured it all out to you.. please." 

I back up more, around the tree and stumble over a root. I am afraid of my own feelings. But are they true? I turn and look to the sky. 

_This is sick. Not only is Kakarot another male, but he is my fighting partner, my friend, and a fellow saiyan. _

I start to fly away at a quickened speed. 

" The kiss meant absolutely nothing!!!" I shout in anger and aggravation. 

I look at Kakarot and see a hurt expression. I can't help but feel sorry for him inside. _Oh well! _I grunt and continue to fly home. 

_I don't want to talk to him again if he is going to be foolish like that. _

I arrive home and run immediately to the gravity chamber. I run inside to do some training alone. I need some alone time to think with myself. I need to be alone, before I go crazy with disgust, or get upset with myself.

------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: Please review!! :p I know it was short, but it will get better and better! I promise ^-^


	3. Guilty Pleasures

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. 

A-Chan: So, I hope you guys are enjoying this ficcer. I am enjoying it! hehe. It's different from my other fics. It's not depressing like them, and not as dramatic! Man, what a change. Well, enjoy. I must warn you now that there is a lemon in this chap, non yaoi. Oh, and It'd be smart to tell you that this story takes place just a little while before the world tournament after Buu is destroyed. 

------------------------------------------------------------

I stand in the gravity room doing some shadow boxing, the normal start to my every day training. All is well, and I get some time to think. But then, I hear a knock at the door. Well, I wanted some alone time, but someone is already interrupting. 

" Who is it?!!" I shout. 

" It's me Vegeta," she says with sarcasm, " your wife!" 

" What the hell do you want woman?" I grunt. 

" I just wanted to tell you that on Sunday we are having a family get together in the capsule corp. greenery yard." 

" A family get together? Ha, well I'm not going!" 

" But Vegeta! Everyone will be there! Goku, Chi-chi, their children, our children, Krillin, Yamcha, Roshie, Piccolo, and all the others! Even Mr. Satan is coming!" 

" Ooh! How exciting!" I say in a smart-ass tone. 

" I thought you said it was a _family _get together?!" I retort. 

" They are family Vegeta!" Bulma yells. 

" HA! Not mine!! Now leave woman; I am trying to train!" 

Bulma pushes the door open with impatience. She forces herself in, and starts marching straight toward me. She immediately falls face first to the floor. I begin to laugh like a maniac. 

" It's only 100 times Earth's gravity in here!" I laugh as I turn it down. 

Bulma stands up and brushes off. She tries to keep her cool and pretend as if she is not embarrassed. She looks at me with impatience, I can see it in her eyes. It only amuses me. 

" You will go won't you?" She looks at me with her normal pleading look. 

" No," I say as I turn to put the gravity back on. 

" Vegeta!!!" She screams. 

" What woman?!?" 

" Please..." She asks with her head down as she wraps her arms around my waist. 

Her head rests gently on my back. Her hands roam around the brim of my pants. She begins to slide her hand into them, when my hand protests. I stop her. Or something in me does at least. 

For some reason, a feeling of guilt strikes me. 

" I'm not in the mood for this, Bulma." 

She stops abruptly. I turn around to meet her gaze. 

" You're not in the mood?" She says with a confused look and tone. 

" No, Bulma, I am not," I say, " Now I would love to get back to my training!" 

" Vegeta, I can tell there is something on your mind, would you like to talk about it?" 

" Pft! NO!" 

Bulma turns and walks out. I see a hurt look in her eyes. _Wow, I'm on a roll. _

I return to my training. 

_She knows I'll end up going to the damn party. I always do. But dammit, she invited Kakarot! _

Now I'll have to face him again. AGAIN. And I hurt him, so I don't know how he will act now.. I don't want to talk to him. I'd be better off ignoring him. 

====================

That night I went up to my room to find my wife in some fancy lingerie. I try to ignore her, and peel off my clothes for a quick change. I feel her hand brush over the back of my neck. It sends chills up my spine. 

He hands massage my neck with care, and it feels great after a long day of training. Her hands roam over my shoulders and she continues to massage. I feel her breasts brush against my back, and I can't help but feel needy to tough them. But something inside holds back. Something inside me does not feel so hungry for her touch as used to. 

We've been growing distant lately, but I've never given up this opportunity. Something inside does not want it to happen like used to. I feel a strike of guilt again, and it still makes no sense to me. 

Bulma kisses the back of my neck. She turns me around slowly, and eagerly takes my lips to hers. Her tongue traces the inside of my lips, and I try my best to hold back. _I guess I'm not in the mood for her love right now.. _

I feel some excitement, and have a hard time holding back. I finally give in. 

I slide my hand under her lingerie and take her breast into my hand. I caress it as I kiss her deeply .My tongue reaches with want into her mouth, and I can almost not control it.

Bulma's hand fumbles around with my pants that I had not gotten off yet. She tugs at them with impatience, and I can tell she wants this bad. I continue to kiss her and try to get her decorative underwear out of the way. She moves her kiss to my neck, where she nibbles and kisses gently. 

I open my eyes suddenly to look at her, but I do not see her. I can see Kakarot's hurt expression, and nothing else. Something deep inside of me tells me to stop. This is not what I want.. and something inside of me says so. But what is it I do want? 

Bulma stops and looks at me. "What is wrong, don't you want this?" 

" Part of me does.." I say slowly. 

" I can tell," she says as she looks down and grins. 

With that, I walk around her and to the bed. I lie down facing the wall and try to forget about her, and everything else. _Only part of me wanted that. The part of me that demands to be pleased. The want I cannot hide. _ At this point, my erection is painfully obvious. I can't believe I am giving up the opportunity to quench this thirst for sex because I still feel guilty about Kakarot. 

" What is the problem Vegeta?" 

" I don't know.." I say truthfully as I pull a pillow over my head. 

Bulma does not try anymore after that. She falls to the bed with disappointment, and goes to sleep. But I do not. I cannot. 

That same picture keeps flashing in my mind. Kakarot. He is hurting. He is upset. But why am I thinking of this? Why is this interfering with my sex drive? Why do I feel so guilty? I don't care about him that much! 

I drift to sleep with a mind full of random thoughts and feelings, all revolving around him. 

----------------------------------------------

A-Chan: Hmm.. Reviews??? It's easy and fast to just press this button here! he he thanx people! ^.^ 

I

I

I

I

I 

V


	4. Your Haunting Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Regardless of my attempts to steal it, I still do not own it. I am a failure, and I will never get it! *Cries in a dark corner*

A-Chan: So, here is the long awaited for next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but my computer totally crashed, and all of my prewritten chapters to all of my fictions were deleted. Terrible huh? So basically, I had to start from scratch, and all that I remember here on my new comp. Ugh. Sometimes I hate myself. You know, if I'd have been smart, I'd probably have saved my chapters on a disc to keep something like this from happening. But, no. I am not smart. Not even the slightest. 

Thanks, Christina G. I will not make the same mistake twice now that I know about that. ^-^

---------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with the sun. I open my window and feel the cool breeze blow through my long hair. I take in a breath of fresh air. What great weather. It's perfect for going out.

I glide out my window. I look at the sky, and then fly towards the woods, far out of town. I fly for a long distance until I come to the woods. I stop at a river. 

I smile with satisfaction and take in the scenery. The smell of pine trees makes me smile. I kneel down by the river and reach into the water. I move my hands around throughout the cool, crisp water. It feels terrific. I take a handful and lift it right below my chin. 

_This might help me take my mind off of things. _

I look to see my reflection in the water and then splash it to my face before coming to a shocking realization. It was not my reflection. It belonged to someone else, the one standing over my shoulder. 

I stand slowly and brush my hands over my pants to dry them. 

" Kakarot." I greet. 

" Vegeta..." He says in a quiet, enticing whisper that seems to echo in my ears. 

" What are you doing here?" I ask without turning to face him. 

He does not answer, but continues to another subject. One that I'd prefer was left alone. 

" I heard your thoughts last night... I know what you were thinking, and I felt your feelings..." He says with his voice still quiet, " You don't have to reveal your feelings to me now. I already know... how you feel towards me, and I am pleased." 

" There are no feelings, Kakarot. I already explained that to you." 

" But I felt them!" He exclaims. 

" It's your foolish obsession with me that has led you to believe that our feelings are mutual. But I assure you, they are not. Now take your false accusations elsewhere." 

These feelings inside me are rare, almost new. I do not understand them, nor do I think I want to. I know Kakarot can sense my sudden change in breathing and beat. He knows what it means, but I don't. Or at least I pretend not to. 

" Vegeta, you don't have to be ashamed of these feelings, if there are any," He says quietly. 

" But I am!!" I grunt. 

He goes quiet. 

" Are you saying-" 

I cut him off. " No! I am saying that I am ashamed of you!" 

I cross my arms in frustration, my back still turned to him. 

Kakarot grows silent, and his breathing slow, almost stopped. I can feel his hurt. 

_These feelings are foolish and unacceptable. I was not brought up to love a third class MALE Saiyan!! _

" Vegeta-" He stops abruptly. 

" Just go, Kakarot, and forget of this 'love' you say you hold for me. It is foolish; disgusting. Forget it already, and leave it behind." 

" I can't forget my feelings for you, Vegeta. I have had feelings for you for the longest time. Ever since that day on Namek when you spoke to me with your heart. I learned then that you can be a caring man. You were just changed when you were young, for the worse. I know that you are a good man, you just don't show it. I admire you for it. I thought that if I showed you my love, you would change for the better; somehow. You don't show much of your emotions inside, but I can feel them. It's as if you are with me always. You are throughout me, as if we are bonded. And I love you more because I feel close to you. If you do not accept these feelings that we both know of, and feel, I will try to understand. But I accept these feelings, and I am not ashamed. If someday, you accept them, I hope you will come to me. I will be waiting for you always. Your love is worth it.." 

And with that, Kakarot moves. I can hear him move, and feel him, even though I cannot see. His presence comes closer and closer. I can feel his hand reaching to touch my shoulder. My breathing quickens and I freeze in my position. He withdraws. 

I calm down and watch as Kakarot leaves, again. And he is hurt, again. I get angry with him, everything, and myself all at the same time..

_My emotions are betraying me, that's it. They are saying something that is not true. They are sending signs that I actually care for Kakarot when I do not. _

Maybe they have been leading him on all the time? 

Or maybe I have showed him the meaning to my feelings before I even learned it. 

I have been put in a predicament. I do not know what to do. I do not want to hurt him anymore, but I do not want to be with him. I do not feel for him like that. _Or maybe I do? _ Why else would my emotions stir whenever I was around him? Why else would I be down because he is hurting? _I do not know, and I do not understand! This whole situation is doing my head in, and I need to get out of it before I go insane. _

-------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So, what you think? Isn't Vegeta a little prick sometimes? lol, no, I'm just playing. He is just so confused. Poor poo baby. Well, review please!! hehe. I got an idea, how bout I tell you something. Next chapter: One Satisfied, But Forever Lost. Now do you want it more? muhaha. Review Review Review!!! hehe. ^-^


	5. Confessions, In The Pantry?

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A-Chan: *drum roll* And here's the next chapter! Be happy! :P

---------------------------------------------------------------

" Vegeta!! Vegeta!! Wake up Vegeta, you have slept in!" I hear Bulma's voice shout out in my ear, and it rings throughout my head. 

" I'm awake woman! What do you want?!" I scream in aggravation.

" You've slept in! It's time for the get together! You're supposed to be there, and I thought you would help me barbecue!" The woman nags. 

" I'm not barbecuing! Ha!" 

" Vegeta, get dressed, our guests will be arriving soon!" She whines. 

" Whatever! Leave me be, woman!" 

Bulma lets out a grunt and leaves the room. I quickly get dressed and walk downstairs with my arms crossed. 

" O well you look excited," Bulma says with sarcasm. 

" What's so great about a get-together?" 

" Everyone is going to be here! We haven't seen these people in years now!" 

" Hmpf." 

I hear someone at the door. 

" Can you let them in Vegeta?" Bulma asks nicely. 

I grunt and sit down. Bulma glares at me and walks to the door, letting in Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and Puar. 

" Why hello there boys!!" Bulma shouts in excitement. 

They greet each other with smiles and embraces for several moments, and then walk to me. They greet me and I simply nod in acknowledgment. 

" Well that's Vegeta for you!" Tien laughs. 

I grunt. " Disgusting." 

Another noise at the door. _Could it be Kakarot? _

Krillin, 18, Marron, Oolong, Roshi, Piccolo, Hercule, Buu, Videl, Gohan, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Chi-Chi, Dende, and others, all eventually arrive. _But where was Kakarot? _

" Hey Chi, where is Goku?" I hear my wife ask. 

" How would I know? Man, that boy probably cannot figure out how to get himself dressed! He sure cannot take care of himself very well!" 

" Um.. Chi? Why didn't he come with you?" Bulma questions. 

" He doesn't live with me Bulma! I thought you knew? He left me to live on his own, Ha! He'll never survive!" 

_He left his wife?! _

" Really Chi? Serious?? Why'd he go and do that?" 

" I don't know, something about how he wants to live on his own and learn more about himself, blah, blah. Ugh." 

" Oh my! I never knew! When did this happen??" 

" Just a couple of months ago. I tell you, sometimes I really don't understand that man. I just hope he is okay. Don't get me wrong, I still love him and all. But.. He isn't very smart sometimes!" 

" Well, I'm sure he can take care of himself, he did when he was just a little tike, when I first met him. And now he's a grown man! Hopefully he will be here soon." 

I hear the whole conversation and sit in shock. _Could he have left her because of his feelings for me? _

I hear the door once more. _He's here. _

Kakarot walks in and earns the best welcome of all. Everyone is excited to see him. They surround him and bombard him with hugs. He seems happy, but I can tell he is faking it. I guess I really upset him. 

" Great to see you Goku!" 

" Hi Goku!" 

" Long time no see!!" 

That's all I hear for several minutes. _Ugh. Sickening. _As soon as it all clears up, I see Kakarot looking at me. But when my gaze meets his, he turns his head quickly. 

Yes, I really did upset him. 

Kakarot walks around and has small talk. Everyone waits patiently for dinner to be ready. Bulma cooks hamburgers, and there are tons of snacks and side dishes waiting to be engulfed. Lunch sounds good right now. 

" Vegeta, could you do me a favor?" Bulma asks.

" What woman?!" 

" Could you get the large case of cola from the pantry downstairs?" 

"Whatever." I say as I head toward the pantry. 

I climb down the stairs and turn on the light. The pantry is huge. I don't even think Kakarot would need this much food. And he eats more than a hippo. 

I search for the cola all over. I cannot find it, but I am not paying much attention to where I am looking. I am only thinking. But then I ram my foot into a box. 

" Ouch, fuck!" I yell in agony from stubbing my toe. 

_Figures a simple stubbed toe could hurt so much...._ I knock over several canned foods. 

" Chikuso!! Aahh!" I yell in impatience. I turn around to pick up the cans when I see Kakarot. 

_Will he never give up?! _

" Vegeta..." 

" Kakarot." 

" Vegeta, I need you. I can't live without you.. Please.. Give me a chance. I gave up everything for you.." 

" Kakarot I already told you..." 

" But you lied. I know what you feel deep in your heart.. Please.." 

" I ... I did.. did not lie.. I.." I stutter slowly as I feel drawn to him. 

I suddenly feel very confused. _I do want him.. _

" Vegeta, just give in, please, it would be better for the both of us.." 

" I.. I want you Kakarot.. But this isn't right..." 

" But it feels right to me.."

" But.. It doesn't for me.." I say quietly as I move my gaze from him to the floor. 

Kakarot places a hand on my chin and lifts it so my gaze meets his once more. My heart starts racing like never before. _I like him.. Maybe I love him.... This can't be..._

Kakarot kisses me with haste. He nearly forces his lips to mine and my eyes stay open, wide with shock. But then I calm, and I close them, to join him for the kiss. I drop the cans that I held to the floor and reach my hands around him. His hands rest on the side of my cheeks, still pulling me forcefully to him, but I do not care. We kiss roughly, almost savagely, and I cannot help but feel oddly aroused. 

We separate for a moment, just long enough for us to look into each other's eyes, and that is enough to finally learn that our feelings are mutual. 

Kakarot slowly wraps his arms around me and leads me to the floor. He kisses me again, as he lies me down. He straddle my legs and slowly pulls off his jacket. His hands rub my sides gently as he continues to kiss me. His breath is quick, and I can feel his and my excitement pressing hard against my jeans. The spot between us where our bodies are pressed together is just begging to actually touch. 

Kakarot tugs on my shirt, attempting to pull it over my head to get a better view of me. I can tell he wants to remove all of my clothes, and he is trying to before he loses control. He finally gets it over my head, and prepares to work on my jeans, when we hear a scream. 

We look behind us only to see a shadow in the doorway. 

----------------------------------------------

A-Chan: Reviews? Alright, so I messed up. The next Chapter is the " One satisfied, forever lost" chapter... sorry for the inconvenience. So..... I bet you wanna know who saw, and what will happen to them afterward, right? They got caught har har... ^-^


	6. One Satisfied Forever Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own!

A-Chan: So... I guess you guys are enjoying this fiction, really?! That's surprising. I always thought I was just some stupid little yaoi fan that couldn't write worth crap. But if you like it.. that must mean it's not that bad... right? heh. Well, please continue with your reviews, I really like getting them. It's great encouragement. And I'm the picky type anyway, and I won't update til' I get a certain amount of reviews. Don't hate me for it though. It's just how I work. I'll spend time on my chapters, if you guys spend time on reviews, see? It's like a payment plan. Lol.. _ack! Stupid A-Chan, go to hell! _ Aww.. you hate me :'(

-------------------------------------------------------------

The scream seems to echo throughout the pantry. Kakarot jumps from his position and I quickly do the same. We both look up to see who was in the doorway, but it is too bright to tell. 

" What the hell is going on here?!" I hear Bulma's voice. 

I stand with my mouth open, not knowing what to say. I try to think quickly as of what to do. I shove Kakarot aside and march up the stairs. 

" He forced himself on me!" I yell, not knowing what else I could say. 

" What?" Kakarot asks with a confused look on his face. 

" Kakarot you must be ill or something!" I scream at him. " Sick!" 

" Wait, what?" Bulma asks. 

" I came down here to get those sodas, and Kakarot forced himself on me! He was... trying to.. well, I don't know what came over him! He pushed me down, and I thought he was fighting me.. and he tried to take my clothes off! It was sick! Thank Kami you came, I don't know how far he would have gone! It was so frightening, and gruesome!" 

I make that excuse mostly out of embarrassment. I don't want anyone to know about Kakarot and I, because I truly am ashamed. 

Kakarot stares dumbfounded, he doesn't know what to do or say. I left him in a tough position. Meanwhile, Bulma is staring at Kakarot as if she cannot believe the news.

" Is this true??" She asks, a little more directed toward Kakarot. 

" Yes," I answer. 

" How could you Goku? Are you sick?! I can't believe you would do that to my husband, and your friend! That's disgusting! Oh my, I can't believe you Goku! That's disgusting! Are you alright Vegeta?" She says loudly.

" Yea, I'll be fine.. but that was foul!" I try to cover it up, and finally realize that I am getting Kakarot into a load of trouble. 

I look into Kakarot's eyes and see a hint of betrayal. 

_I didn't mean to betray him! I just didn't want anyone to know.. _I don't want myself to look like a fool, and I don't want people to look down on me because of what happened. But while I was worried about all this happening to myself, I made it happen to him! I could have thought of something better, to keep us both from being caught... 

" I..." Kakarot stutters. 

" Leave Goku, you are not welcome here. I do not want you around anymore." Bulma states. 

" But Bulma, you don't understand!" Kakarot starts. 

" I do! I understand that you tried to force my husband to do.. well kami knows what! I can't believe you would do such a thing! Get out! Now!! If you leave now, I won't have to get anyone else involved. Now leave!" Bulma screams in all her anger. 

I stand still with hardly any reaction. Only shock. _What had I done? That was selfish... But I didn't get caught.. But now he looks like a fool.. and who knows what is going to happen after this! _

Kakarot quickly runs out of the room, giving me one glance of disappointment. _Great, he is disappointed in me.. _

_What have I done?! _I can feel his feelings. His heart is broken. He is disappointed because I could not come out and tell the truth. Instead I made him look like some kind of deceiving little moron. I made him feel disgusted, sick, sad, depressed. I hurt him terribly, all because of my pride. 

I slowly slide to a seat on the stairs. I put my head in my hands. 

I ruined it. I ruined it all. 

" Are you going to be alright Vegeta?" Bulma asks in a most sincere voice. 

" Just leave me alone." 

She leaves the room. 

" Kakarot..." I feel like a jerk. 

I seriously ruined it all. If I would have come out and told the truth.. I could have had him... But instead.. he is gone. I don't think he will bother coming back either. I lost him because I chose my pride over him... 

I lost him.. I will not be able to receive his love now that I want it. _Damn pride always gets in the way! _

I try my best to catch Kakarot. I run out of Capsule Corp, and fly toward his ki signature. I fly as fast as I can, but seem to not be able to catch up. He must have used instant transmission. 

I fly for what seems like an hour, until I finally see him. 

" Kakarot?" I say quietly. 

" Leave me alone Vegeta." He says quietly. 

" I didn't mean it! You know I didn't... I just needed to cover up for us!" 

" No! Not for us! For you! For you and you only! You don't care about me that much! You are more worried about what everyone thinks about you. You are selfish! And I finally realize that it's not worth it! If you still won't accept our love, then I'll move on. It's not worth it!" Kakarot says, frustrated.

" Kakarot, please...?" I plead for him to forgive me. 

" No Vegeta, that hurt, and it's not worth it. I have gone through so much to try and finally get you, and you betrayed me.." 

" Kakarot!?" 

" No! Just leave, leave me all alone. I can bare being alone if it will keep my heart from breaking more." 

" But..." I say quietly as I finally feel just how much he means to me, and how I lost him. Tears fill my eyes. 

" I hope you are satisfied." Kakarot grunts, " You got through that without one spec of a problem, and I have to deal with the consequences of our actions." 

Kakarot stands up and leaves. He leaves me all alone. I deserve it too. I deserve to be alone. Because I don't deserve him.... 

I guess I am satisfied because I didn't get caught, and no one knows.. but I have also lost. I thought I could fix our situation, but I made it a lot worse... 

I ruined it. I lost him.. and I probably won't be able to be with him now. I lost him.. he is gone.. forever lost. 

---------------------------------

A-Chan: So what do you think? Are you angry at me now? Lol. I wonder what is going to happen next? Review! I won't update until I get a specific amount of them, so get going! :P:P:P 


	7. What Do I Do Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own! 

A-Chan: So, how you liking it? Hmm... You know what? The only reason I 'demand' a specific amount of reviews, is to make sure people are actually reading what I am posting. I am actually very grateful to get them as a matter of fact! I just wait until I get at _least_ 5 to post up the next chapter. I thought it would be cool to tell you that too, so you would know. I mean, if no one would review, I wouldn't know if people were reading or not. And if people are not reading, that means I am wasting my time. But I'm obviously not wasting my time in this case. But I am very glad to get reviews. I like to hear what people think. And if it is a problem for you, don't feel obligated to do so any longer. I won't waste your time. But thanks so far for all your encouragement so far! ^-^ (Sorry for the long note, just had to explain myself!)_ Die already A-Chan! _.-.-. Damn alter- egos. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk home with feelings of guilt and depression. _How foolish of me! What was I thinking?! I made a total mess of the situation. _There is nothing I can do now; Just hope that he will come back to me some day, and not leave me all alone and lonely. Even though I do deserve it. 

I feel hurt. I feel it from Kakarot. Though I am hurt too, his situation is a lot worse. I can feel his hurt and confusion, and it makes me feel all the much worse. 

" Kakarot.. Please forgive me some day.." I say as my eyes fill with tears of heartbreak. 

__

I was asking for it... 

When I arrive home, all of the guests are already gone. _Good. _I wasn't forced to bare their pathetic small talk and 'partying.' Bulma walks up to me and hugs me. 

" Are you going to be okay Vegeta? I am so sorry that something like that would have to happen to you... I can't believe that Goku would do such a thing! Maybe I was to hard on him? Maybe he didn't mean what he did Vegeta.. but that doesn't matter. He still did it. I am so sorry," Bulma rambles. 

" I'll be alright," I say as Bulma squeezes me tight. 

I do not hug her back. My arms stay planted to my sides as I try to hold back any tears that have not escaped. She does not let go for several moments, but when she does, I can tell she is holding back tears. As if it were her problem! 

I leave to be alone. I walk into the back room and sit in a comfortable chair. I sits with my head in my hands, feeling more terrible than ever. _What nerve I had to do that! _I can't believe that after I finally found the courage to confess my love for him, I hurt him. That easily too. I only had him for a matter of minutes, and I miss him more than ever. 

I am going to have to do something. I need to do something about this situation. I can't live like this. I can't live without him already. Imagine if he stays away from me... forever? I can hardly do so without feeling hurt deep down inside. 

I know what I need to do. I need to apologize the best I can. But first things first. I will have to tell Bulma about this. I cannot be with her if I am in love with Kakarot.. I will have to leave her behind. But I don't want to hurt her...

This whole predicament is causing me a lot of stress. I walk solemnly to the kitchen and pour a tall cup of coffee. I sip it slowly as I rub my temples with an extra hand. I keep my head down just in case Bulma comes back, so she won't see that I had been crying. My eyes are red, and I know it. I hide them best I can and wipe my nose. 

__

Stupid me. Why do I always put my pride in the way of what is most important? Like in this case.. Love. 

Is he worth it though? Should I really leave my wife to be with him? I do not know. I cannot make up my mind. As always. But I love him. Love is worth it. But there is so much pain. If love hurts, it won't work.. they say. But.. _ I hate him! I always have! Why do I love him suddenly? _

He is such a great man. That is why. Everything about him is everything I have always wanted. And that is why I do not deserve him. I do not at all. But he was willing to be with me before... So maybe he can give me a second chance. Maybe our love will allow it. But I cannot lose his trust again. 

__

That's what I'll do! I'll apologize, and show him how I can be. I will show him that I can be a caring man, and sensitive. I will show him all I can to get him to love me once more. I need his love. 

But I must remember... first things first. 

I walk slowly to find Bulma. I walk up our stairs and toward our room. I push the door, and it slides open with a small 'cracking' noise. That is enough to wake her up. She had been sleeping, because the party didn't end until late. 

" Vegeta? You coming to bed?" 

" No." 

" What's wrong?" 

" I have something.... to tell you...." 

----------------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: Hehe. I'm getting evil with these cliffies, eh? Don't be mad, I'll update A.S.A.P.!!!

__


	8. Again

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or Janet Jackson oooooor her songs. I just really enjoy them. 

A-Chan: Yes, another long wait, I know. I'm sorry. Work's been tough and school even worse. But here it is! Be happy now and read on! And please review, I'd be very happy. ^-^ 

******IMPORTANT******

Alright, I'm pre-warning you. This chapter will eventually turn into song ficcie style. I dunno why, I just like writing song fictions. But, some people don't like reading them. That's why I'm warning you. The song is "Again" by Janet Jackson. I don't own her, so don't sue! :P AND, to make things even more worse/confusing, this chapter will have a couple of POV changes. It will change back and forth between Vegeta and Kakarot, but only in this chapter during the song. AND you will be warned then too, I will let you know when the POV is changing. Sorry for the confusion, but, hey, it's my fic, and it's going to be as confusing as I make it and myself... :S Thanx. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

" What is it, Vegeta?" 

" It's.. It's about what Kakarot did earlier." 

" Yes Vegeta?" 

" Well.. Kakarot didn't force himself on me or anything. He didn't rape me if that's what you thought..." I say quietly with my head down. 

" I know he didn't do that Vegeta, but it was still wrong of him to force himself on you anyway! I mean, he's your friend, and a man!" Bulma says.

" But.. What I am trying to say is... He didn't 'force' himself on anyone." 

" No??" Bulma says, confused. 

" No."

" Then what was he doing?" 

" Kissing me......" I mumble.

" So then he did do something wrong!" 

I look down at the ground and move my toe around in a circle. _I am only hesitating. _I do not know what to do or say. I have to tell the truth.. or I will never get him back. If I tell her... I will lose her. And I don't know if I will gain Kakarot. _What a chance I am taking! _

" But it all felt so right!!" I find myself blurting out. 

I am so shocked by what I say that I cover my own mouth. 

" What? What are you talking about Vegeta?!" Bulma yells. 

" No. I let him kiss me. I kissed him back. I let him do what he wanted, because I wanted it too." 

" Vegeta? What are you trying to say?!" 

" I'm saying... I'm saying.." 

" Yes??" Bulma pushes it out of me. 

" I'm saying that I love him!" I blurt out again. 

Bulma sits up with her eyes widened in shock. She doesn't say anything. She sits for several moments, sinking it in, while I sit awaiting her reaction. 

" You..... you love him??" She asks, in a hurtful tone.

" Yes..." I say quietly. 

" And he loves you...." She says in realization.

I only nod, even though she is not looking up to see it. She knows, and understands... Or at least I hope so. 

" What about me, Vegeta? I thought you loved me..? You married me, made love to me, raised children with me!!! I thought you loved me?!!" Tears form at her eyes.

" I did... Bulma, I did love you.. I think.." I say in a hushed tone.

" You think?!? Vegeta!! How could you do this to me?!" She begins to cry. 

" I didn't mean to!!" I yell in my defense.

" Didn't mean to break my heart?!" 

I swallow hard. I try to sink in the whole situation. It's overwhelming. So much is happening all at once. But it needed to happen. 

" Vegeta... just leave.. be with him.. do what you want. No point being here when you love someone else..." Bulma pulled the sheets up over her and continued to cry from her heartbreak. 

I felt obligated to comfort her, and resolve this problem so she would not hate me. I didn't want her to hate me when it all came down to it. I had hoped that we could resolve this. 

" Bulma.." I say when I sit next to her on the bed.

" Leave me alone." 

" Bulma please..." I say as I rub her back. 

" Vegeta.. you have hurt me.. now leave me." 

" Bulma, you know I love you, I just have feelings with someone else. I have, and always will care for you.. I just.. please understand..." I say, pleading for her forgiveness as If I really needed it. 

" I understand.. just.. go. Go to who you love. I want you to be happy Vegeta..." I hug her, but she does not move nor respond. 

I leave the room, and slowly walk outside. I walk down the street. I can't go see Kakarot yet.. He's probably still upset with me. I don't think I have the courage to face him. It took more than I was willing to give to just confess to Bulma! I walk to the nearest hotel. 

*two weeks later* 

I decided not to go to Kakarot after all. I have been sitting around in a hotel room, broken hearted, because I had no courage. I couldn't go to him. I was afraid of what he would do and say. I was afraid of being turned down. And I still am. That's why I am still not going to him. I'm going to try and get over him. I think this is how he wants it now. 

But I definitely regret it all. I would love to be with him right now. I deserve to be with him, ne? I need him.... But I hurt him too bad. I will forget my love for him... though.. I don't want to. 

**** Goku's POV****

It's been over two weeks since I last talked to Vegeta. I miss him, I do.. But.. It's too late now. I promised myself I would not fall in love with him again. But I do not know if I still love him or not. Maybe I do...

But all I know now is.. that.. I can't be with him. I returned to my wife.... But I think I will learn to regret that... 

Bulma called this morning, to ask how Vegeta was. But, I haven't seen him....

She told me the whole story. But there is nothing I can do. I am still hurting from him, and I can't go to him. I am with my wife. 

Though I can't help but think about all that we did together. The days that we sparred, played, kissed, or just talked. But it hurts to think of... because of how he left me so hurt...

****

{Heard from a friend today

And she said you were in town

Suddenly the memories came back to me in

My mind

How can I be strong I've asked myself

Time and time I've said

That I'll never fall in love with you again}

I know he didn't hurt me intentionally.. But I can't seem to forgive him.. and I keep reminding myself that I can't go back to him. 

****

{A wounded heart you gave,

My soul you took away

Good intentions you had many,

I know you did}

****Vegeta's POV****

I find myself throwing my head in my hands and crying for all I have lost. I've lost everything that was once important to me.. and who knows why I was so foolish. 

****

{I come from a place that hurts,

God knows how I've cried

And I never want to return

Never fall again

Making love to you felt so good and

Oh so right

So here we are alone again,

Didn't think I'd come to this

And to know it all began

With just a little kiss

I've come to close to happiness,

To have it swept away}

Look what I have gotten myself into. 

**** Goku****

****

{Don't think I can take the pain

No never fall in love again

Kinda late in the game

And my heart is in your hands

Don't you stand there and then tell me

You love me

Then leave again

'Cause I'm falling in love with you again}

It's true. I'm in love with him. Love is so important.. I can't live on without it. I find myself using instant transmission to where I sense his ki signature. I am standing.. face to face with him....

****Both****

****

{Hold me, hold me

Don't ever let go

Say it just one time

Say you love me

God knows I do love you again}

**** And Back to Vegeta!****

I sit in total shock when I find Kakarot sitting in front of me. He sees that I have been crying, And he takes me in his arms... _What is he doing here? _

"Vegeta..." He hums lightly.

-----------------------------------------------

A-Chan: What did you think? I'm not used to song fics.. sorry if it was bad. It's late and I'm tired. Sorry for the POV thing too.. I just thought it kinda fit... :P Well, Review so I can update soon!! Night... zzZzzzzZz -_- 12:21 pm.

****


	9. Prove It

Disclaimer: I do not own!! (I think I am repeating myself, is there a point in saying this anymore?! You and I both know that I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and that is it. I don't. And I hate doing these disclaimers because I have to repeat myself every fucking chapter. I'm not doing it anymore, I refuse. So don't force me or sue.)

A-Chan: Alright, sorry for the wait, but here it is. The next chapter. Hope you're liking it. I sure am! :P I've been real busy but I have the day off so I am trying to get all my updates finished. If you get the chance, please check out my new fiction, "When It All Sinks In." OF COURSE IT IS A YAOI!!! They all are. But I have been thinking about writing a Bulma/Vegeta fiction... so.. heh... you can check that out too when I get it up. (If I do, that is.) But if you are all lovas of the yaoi like me, you won't be interested. And that's fine. Do you even read these? If you are reading, say 'I'!!! That's interesting. I want to see how many people actually say 'I'. *listens closely* Aww fuck it. Please read, hope you like!! And thanks for all your reviews. I have received a lot more than I expected!! O.O :D

Important This will be in Vegeta's POV, just to clear any confusion. Whole chapter. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kaka..... You.. are here..." I stumble with my words. 

We sit and stare at each other for what seems like several moments. Sad expressions across our faces signal the dissatisfaction of loneliness. I pace over to him and let my body fall into his arms, and my head to his chest. He embraces me. I listen to his heart as it races with his emotions. I feel tears build up in my eyes. 

" I'm sorry..." I say quietly as he pulls me away from him. 

He does not speak. 

" I miss you, I need you... Please.. Forgive me.. I.. I lo-" He stops me.

" Don't." 

" Don't what?" 

" Don't say you love me... unless you mean it. Don't tell me that you hold love for me if you won't accept it." He says. 

" I do mean it Kakarot.. I mean it more than you will ever know. I love you." 

" Don't say it if you are planning on leaving again...." 

" I won't leave. I won't leave you ever again. I couldn't. I can't live without you, I live for you." 

I wish to be in his arms again, but they seem so far away now. They don't feel open to me anymore. 

" Is there a problem Kakarot?" I ask, feeling deep inside that there is one. 

" Yes..." 

" What is it?" I ask. 

" Chi-Chi..." He says. 

" What about her? I thought you left her?" 

" I went back..." 

" You did?! Why?!" I feel shocked. 

" Because I had no one else to go to... and I missed my kids.." 

__

So that is why he is unsure about taking me back...

" What are you going to do?" I ask, a little disappointed, thinking he won't leave her again. 

" I... don't know. Do you love and care for me enough to take her place in my life?" 

" Of course!" 

" But how do I know you won't just hurt me again?" 

" I won't. I promise." 

I don't think my words are enough for him to trust. You know, they say actions speak louder than words. I pull Kakarot to me and kiss him with infatuation. I kiss him with passion. I hold him close, not willing to let him go ever again. 

I stare into his eyes, and words are no longer needed to express all that needs to be. 

" Do you love me?" I ask. 

" Of course I do! I would not be here if it weren't for the fact that I am so fond of you. I love you.... but... I... I hate you....." He pulls me away from him. 

I look at him questioningly and with some shock. 

" I hate the way you make me feel deep down inside. The love I hold for you makes my stomach turn, it has taken control of all my emotions. The love I have for you is so significant that I can't stop thinking about you. I hate the way you look at me. It makes me just want to touch you... to hold you... And I know I shouldn't, I've always known it was wrong. But I could care less. I hate the way you make me lose control of my senses. I lose all sense of everything but the sound of your voice, the taste of your lips, the expression on your face, the smooth skin that grazes mine, and the scent from your hair. Everything. You are perfect, and yet it seems like I hate everything about you. But I love you so much... And I want to know that you have as much care and devotion for me as I do you. As far as I'm concerned... you haven't shown me that yet. Prove your love to me, or I will not be able to accept you into my arms. I will not be able to love you unless I know you will not break my heart again." 

I stand still, bewildered. _Is he serious? I have to prove myself... How am I going to do that?? Does he have to make it difficult?! _

With his last word, Kakarot uses instant transmission to leave. I am so disappointed to see him go, that I try to stop him. I reach for him as he disappears and find myself throwing my arms around a body of absolute nothingness. 

__

Prove it to him?! Now how can I prove my love for him? I've tried that!!

I sit down and begin to think... _How do I prove myself to him? _

------------------------------------------------------

A-Chan: So... yea, it's not over. Vegeta has to prove his love for Kaka!! :P

__


	10. FIN

Disclaimer: I do not own. There; I said it. 

A-Chan: I'm sorry that my updates take so damn long. I am just a very busy person. I may update a lot more often during Christmas vacation though, so look forward to many updates on my other fictions. (This is the last chapter of this fiction.)

---------------------------------------------------------

" Chi-chi. I need to speak with you." I say sheepishly. 

" Yes Vegeta?" 

" I needed to tell you something... It's hard to say though." 

" Go ahead Vegeta." 

" Well.. It's hard. I may be breaking up a family right now." 

" What do you mean?" Chi-chi questions. 

It took so much to get myself down to this house to speak with Chi-chi, let alone speak! 

" I mean... well... Chi-chi, I love Kakarot. I love him so much. I want him, and he wants me. But I know you love him. But I came to say that, and I'm hoping you'll let him go without a fight, even though I'm willing to.." 

Chi-chi raises an eyebrow. "Well, Vegeta, Goku already told me about how you two love each other, and I accepted it. But then he came back to me because you hurt him. What makes you think he will go back to you? You hurt him so much." 

" I am trying really hard, Woman!" I say in frustration. 

" It sure doesn't seem like it!!" Chi-chi yells.

" What do you want me to do?!" 

" Something! Goku deserves so much better!" Chi-chi grunts and crosses her arms. 

" Have any suggestions? I'm very confused and lost right now." 

" Show him that you love him." 

" I've been told to do that so many times, Onna! I don't know how to show him!!" I yell, even more frustrated than before.

" If you don't know how to show him your love then you don't deserve him." 

We stand silent for a moment. It seems like forever before I finally turn and walk away. I fly to capsule corp. 

-------------------------------

I go inside capsule corp. and go to my safe, removing all the money I had. I leave, and no one ever knows of my presence there. 

It takes weeks to finish what I have had planned. All of the hard work better pay off, I went through a lot to do this for him. 

" Kakarot," I say on the phone.

" Yes, Vegeta?" 

" Please come see me...." I sigh. 

" But Vegeta-" 

" Please." 

" Fine. Hmm... I know where you are, I'll be there in a minute." 

I sit waiting patiently for him up in the mountains of West City. I sit on the front porch of a new log cabin. The cabin that I have built. The cabin for him. 

Goku lands in front of me. 

" What's this about?" 

I walk up to Kakarot and take his hands in mine. I look him in the eyes. 

" Kakarot, you know I love you. I know I love you. We both know that you love me in return. And I want to be with you more than anything in the world. See this cabin?" I point. " I built it for you. I built it so that you and I would be able to live here with each other. For as long as we live. We could even raise a family here." I bend to my knee.

I pull out my little boxed ring and open it for him. 

" I would like you to marry me. I would gladly marry you, and make vows. All for you Kakarot. I love you so much." 

Kakarot seems to be speechless the whole time I am speaking to him. 

" Kakarot?" 

Kakarot looks up. " You built this cabin?"

" Yes, come inside." 

I take Kakarot inside and walk him around. I show him how in the kitchen I built two pantries. I know he will need them. I show him the large bathtub that I got installed. He has always enjoyed baths, though I'm a shower person myself. I show him that there are two beds; I know how Saiyans sleep, and they really should not sleep together, to be blunt. 

Kakarot stops me and looks me in the eye as I speak to him about all the good sides to the house I built. 

" You did all of this for me?" 

"Well not really. That too." I say as I point to the dinner I had prepared for us. 

" You sure know how to get me." Kakarot smiles and kisses me lightly.

" So is that an answer?" 

Kakarot sits down to the dinner and starts to pile it in his face. He eats as fast as he can and does not stop. 

__

Well I should know by now not to interrupt him while he eats...

-----------------------------

Later that night, Kakarot and I sit on our couch in the living room. Kakarot sits comfortably with his arms around me, as I rest in his lap. 

" Since tonight is our 'engagement' night, do we still get to have a little... fun?" Kakarot giggles. 

" So you will marry me?" 

" Not if we don't get to have any 'fun'!" Kakarot jokes. 

We kiss gently as the fire in the fireplace crackles. 

-------------------------------------FIN------------------------------

A-Chan: So... What did you think? That's the end of it!! Tell me tell me, did you like? 


End file.
